Deceived
by Yuki Fallout
Summary: Rewrite of In too deep. After a mission gone awry Naruto and Hinata disappear. When they return to a war they stand on one side with Konoha and the shinobi way of life on the other.


Naruto: Deceived (NaruHina)  
Chapter One

(General POV:)  
All was silent as what remained of the two opposing forces continued to battle. The Shinobi Alliance looked severely weakened as some of the people who died during the battle would be ressurected in order to kill their former allies. It was the most horrible battle that had ever been seen in Shinobi time.  
As the forces continued to battle with no clear victor in sight as shinobi fell.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

The wind picked up and two small groups could be seen staring one another down in the centre of the battlefield. Standing at point one of the groups was Tsunade. Her platinum blonde hair hanging down over the standard shinobi vest she was wearing. On her bicep was a headband with the symbol representing Konohagakure (Village hidden in leaves) as she stood at the front of the force as the Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire Shadow).  
Emblazoned upon another headband worn on her forehead was the kanji (writing) for shinobi; the signs that she was part of the Shinobi Alliance. This same headband was worn by all of the men and women who she was leading. With her stood two shinobi. Bright pink hair and dull green eyes revealed the face of Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's apprentice. Crouched slightly with his brown hair spiked out wildly and two red triangles on his cheeks stood Inuzuka Kiba.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

It was clear however that these three shinobi were no amateurs as a small group of Zetsus charged at them and Sakura immediately span towards the threat and cut down one of the Zetsus with a kunai. Kiba then leaped up above her and took out another three Zetsus with some well aimed shuriken. Sakura then threw the kunai that was in her hand and took out the last of the Zetsus that had charged the group. Tsunade meanwhile didn't turn during the whole battle, clearly confident in her allies abilities. She simply remained in place, staring to make sure that the group who stood ahead of them wouldn't cut them down the moment they turned their backs. They were all shinobi for a reason after all.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(Far away on another battlefield:)

In this battleground the Shinobi Alliance had mostly fell already. Deep in the battlefield two figured were locked in combat. Steel collided against steel as the opponents clashed with their kunai. A figure with a bowl cut hairstyle wearing green spandex as well as the headband for the Shinobi Alliance.  
Maito Gai, with a serious expression, broke the stalemate by jumping backwards before charging back in to defeat one of the people he truly hoped never to face in true combat.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

Across from him stood Gai's self proclaimed eternal rival Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi's silver hair spiked upwards against gravity and a serious expression was plastered on his face. However, neither of these two opponents were among the dead that had been resurrected. They stood fighting one another on their own conscious choice.  
"Gai, I don't wish to kill you; abandon the corrupted Shinobi Alliance! You're fighting for the wrong side!" Gai simply smiled solemnly at his rival.  
"Kakashi, I had thought that your youth would never extinguish to the point that you'd turn traitor" Gai declared, thinking back to all the things Kakashi had gone through and still maintained loyalty.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(Flashback sequence:)  
A much younger Kakashi with one of his eyes missing continued running next to what was undoubtably an Uchiha. As he was running Kakashi was almost crushed by an earth technique as he was unable to dodge in time when his Uchiha comrade jumped into the line of fire and pushed Kakashi away from the technique.  
The young Uchiha had black hair; a trait common in the Uchiha Clan. His Sharingan was active in both of his eyes, no doubt how he was able to react quickly enough to save Kakashi. Interestingly though, he was wearing orange tinted goggles over his headband that showed that he was a shinobi of Konohagakure.  
As he lay dying he asked the female member of the team who was also their medic to remove one of his eyes and transplant it into Kakashi to replace his lost eye. Kakashi was still visiting the monument dedicated to the shinobi who sacrificed themselves to save comrades as he felt that it let him connect with Obito whose final wish was that Kakashi protect Konoha.

In a different scene the Yondaime (fourth) Hokage, Kakashi's own sensei back from when Kakashi was a genin, stood atop of the boss summon of his summoned clan. He held an infant in his arms as he declared "Shiki Fuuin" and sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into the infant at the cost of his own life. Kakashi then fell even further into grief as he now showed up late to everything in order to sustain Obito's memory as he was extremely inpunctual, so Kakashi would keep other waiting for hours so that he could visit the monument.  
The final scene showed Kakashi arrive at the Valley of the End just after Sasuke left from turning traitor and Naruto who, at this point, was half dead lay on top of the statue of Senju Hashirama. Kakashi then always felt that he had failed as a teacher as one of his students turned traitor and neither of the other two had received the training from him that would've made it possible to retrieve Sasuke.

(Flashback End:)

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

Gai was clearly wondering what could've made Kakashi go rogue when he had lived through so much loss. He charged Kakashi once more, this time fully intending to take him out of the fight. The two were both low on chakra and were fighting only with taijutsu and their own wills to win. Kakashi dashed towards Gai,  
kunai in hand, and steel once again met steel as the two kunai collided. Gai threw a punch at Kakashi only to have his fist grabbed as Kakashi propelled himself,  
using Gai's fist, so that he would go directly over him. As he did so he slammed the back of the kunai into the back of Gai's head which made Gai stumble slightly.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_  
Gai pulled out a shuriken and threw it at his opponent who simply directed it with one of his own. "We both now know that neither of us can be swayed. Let us battle and see whose will is stronger!" Gai declared loudly. Kakashi simply nodded at him. The two charged and Gai jumped and attempted to execute a spinning back kick. His foe merely ducked under the kick and punched upwards to restrict his movement. Gai however, being a shinobi, expected this and used his momentum to spin himself in the air and catch Kakashi's fist.  
"I'm truly sorry that this is the way it ends" Kakashi said somewhat sadly. Gai looked at him questionably for a moment before he realised. He went to turn but was already to late and a chop to the neck declared him unconscious. Kakashi's Kage bunshin dispelled and the original let out a deep sigh before picking up Gai and taking him to a nearby outpost where they tied him up and blocked all of his senses off.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(Back to Tsunade, Sakura and Kiba:)  
Tsunade, Sakura and Kiba continued to simply stare at the opposing group of three when suddenly the other group dashed at them. A shinobi jumped to try and stop their advance but his throat was sliced without any slowing of movement. The three all scattered as a large amount of kunai flew and off of the sharp steel of the kunai reflected three Konohagakure headbands with scratches running through them showing that they were missing-nin.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

Black hair and equally black eyes, telltale signs of an Uchiha, stood Uchiha Sasuke who had gone rogue years before as he struck at Sakura. She jumped backwards and looked at him angrily. Flowing midnight-blue hair and pale eyes with no pupils, signifying a member of the Hyuuga clan, stood Hyuuga Hinata who tried to land a palm strike on Kiba.  
Finally leading the group as well as the whole Akatsuki force was a bright blonde mop of hair. Cerulean blue eyes glinting as he tried to throw a punch at Tsunade.  
It was official; Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were all members of Akatsuki and worked as a cohesive unit.

-Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story Deceived.  
-This story is indeed the rewrite of In too deep; The chapters however will be much longer but surprisingly, despite the different beginning, it will be following the same plot line.  
-I will update this story often but not as often as the story Fire and Snow.  
-The NaruHina aspects of this story will show in the not too far future chapters.  
-Understand that Naruto and Hinata being in Akatsuki, even if Sasuke is there doesn't make them evil. The purposes will be explained once the story reaches the point that this battle replays.


End file.
